DxD: El God-Eater Wolf
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: El Rey del Harén ha llegado! Issei es un Híbrido Licantrópo/Humano, Con un Sacred Gear con el Lobo que Devora Dioses Sellado Dentro, Posee el Poder para Matar a los Dioses. Esta en la Academia Kuoh, Llena de Demonios, Donde se Volverá un Demonio y Servirá a la Princesa Azul, Conocerá el Amor, el Odio, el Poder y (quizás) la Perversión. Issei Semi-OP, Harem, M por Futuros Lemos
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Cambiare mi Estilo de Narración, De Tercera Persona a Primera. Como en la Novela de HighSchool DxD, En otras Palabras, Contada desde la Perspectiva de un Personaje.

-Sera Puro de DxD.

-Issei sera Semi-OP, y no sera un Pervertido (Total). Tampoco tendrá el Boosted Gear.

-Si tendrá un Harem, pero solo de 5 Chicas. Las tengo Seleccionadas, No es: Ravel, Koneko, Rias, Tsubaki, o Rossweisse. La Pareja Principal sera IssiXSona.

-Tampoco sera parte de la Nobleza de Rias ni sera un Peón. Sera parte de la de Sona Sitri, y la Pieza, Se diera más adelante.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- **Humano** -Voz Sobrenatural.

-[Sekiryūtei] _-_ Comunicación Telepática o de Sacred Gear.

- **Magia**.

 **Raikōryū (Dragón del Rayo Sagrado)**.

 **Dibainto (Divide)**.

 **Būsuto (Boost/Aumentar)**.

* * *

" **DxD: El God-Eater Wolf"**

" **Capitulo I"**

" **El Lobo Solitario"**

* * *

POV de Issei.

* * *

¡RIIIIIING!

...

¡RIIIIIING!

...

¡RIIIIIING!

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! -Grité mientras aplastaba mi despertador, golpeando la parte superior y silenciando. ¡Maldita sea! ¿No puede un chico dormir bien por una vez? Ughh! ¡Odio la escuela a veces! ¿Por qué demonios existían los lunes?

Ah? Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei. Tengo diecisiete años, e}Estudiante de Segundo Año de la Academia Kuoh, y Protagonista de esta Historia. Se preguntaran, ¿Por que tan Violento apenas comenzando el Día? Bueno, Eso pasa cuando eres una Persona Nocturna y Odias los Lunes. En fin, levantando de mi Cama, Mostrando que dormía casi desnudo, solo en mi Ropa Interior. Demostrando que soy Puro Musculo, Aunque lo diga yo, Soy Bastante Guapo.

Cuerpo Tonificado y Atlético, Cabello Blanco como la Nieve, Piel Bronceada y unos Feroces Ojos Violetas (1). No soy Guapo como el "Príncipe" de la Academia, Sino con una Belleza Bestial. Una Noble y Hermosa Bestia, pero con un Aura que demuestra Peligro.

\- ¡Ise! ¿Estás despierto ahora? ¡Sé rápido, o llegarás tarde a la escuela! -Ah, era la voz de mi mamá. Me di la vuelta y vi el reloj, ya eran las 7.45! La escuela comenzó a las 8, ¡maldita sea! Me quedé dormido de nuevo!

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mamá, Voy para allá! -Grité mientras me levantaba ¡Doce minutos para tomar una ducha y otros tres minutos para caminar a la escuela mientras comes!

- **[Aibō** **(Compañero)** **, Realmente debes Modificar tu Ciclo de Sueño]** -Comentó una Voz en mi Cabeza, y no, No estoy Loco. Les presento a Fenrir, Hijo de Loki y el Lobo Que Devora Dioses. Fenrir era un Lobo Gigante con Pelaje Azul Grisáceo y tenía Dos Grandes Cuernos Amarillos saliendo de sus hombros.

Estaba sellado dentro del Sacred Gear, **Robe Lupus Rex**. Los Sacred Gear, también conocidos como "Artefactos de Dios" son habilidades otorgadas por Dios Bíblico a los humanos. Dios creó las Sacred Gears como parte de su sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra. Algunos, Como el **Robe Lupus Rex** , Tenia un Ser Sellado Dentro.

-[Callate, Estúpida Bola de Pelos]-Comente y salí corriendo a Prepararme para la Escuela.

* * *

Academia Kuoh.

* * *

Academia Kuoh. Esa es la escuela a la que asisto.

En este momento es una escuela mixta, pero antes de eso solía ser una escuela de mujeres hasta hace un par de años, por lo que había más mujeres que niños incluso ahora. El número de niños seguía aumentando lentamente, pero las niñas seguían siendo una gran mayoría.

Soy un Estudiante de segundo año de secundaria y la proporción de Niñas y Niños en mi clase es de 7 a 3. Para Estudiantes de 3er año es de 8 a 2. Incluso ahora las niñas tienen una autoridad mucho más fuerte que los niños, y la mayoría Los estudiantes en el Consejo Estudiantil son niñas, y el Presidente Estudiantil también es una niña.

Es una escuela donde los niños no pueden mantenerse en pie, pero aún así me uní a esta escuela. ¿Por qué?

¡Déjame decirte por qué! Esta escuela es bastante cara para ser honesta, y para alguien que proviene de una familia promedio como yo, no es fácil entrar. ¡Pero oye! Si bien es bastante caro, las instalaciones y los materiales que proporciona esta escuela valen la pena.

Mis padres también estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo después de ver la escuela por sí mismos, por lo que me reclutaron en esta escuela. Pero ahora que he ingresado a esta escuela, debo admitir que esta academia es un poco extraña.

Mis calificaciones eran buenas hasta ahora, no tan altas como las de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil Sōna Shitori, por supuesto, ¡pero muy bien he entrado en el top 10! Eso también es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, ¡aunque todavía necesito trabajar duro para ser el número 1!

\- ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! - Seguí repitiendo las palabras como un mantra mientras corría lo más rápido que podía. La distancia entre la academia y mi casa era bastante lejana, la gente necesitaría 30 minutos si caminaba normalmente y quizás 10 minutos si pudiera correr todo el camino.

¿Yo? Bueno, no pretendo alardear, pero soy rápido. De hecho, muy rápido, solo necesito un minuto o menos para llegar a la escuela si corro. Por supuesto, ninguno de mis amigos lo sabe, después de todo, nunca tengo la intención de regodearme o jactarme de ello en la escuela, así que me lo he guardado para mí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi la puerta de la escuela. ¡Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi que la puerta se estaba cerrando lentamente! ¡Oh diablos, no! ¡Presioné el suelo aún más antes de aumentar mi velocidad! ¡Si había algo que no quería hacer era reunirme con Sōna Shitori en su oficina! Para ser honesta, esa mujer realmente me asustó!

Ya había estado en su mala lista en su libro debido a que casi siempre llegaba tarde. ¡Y por alguna extraña razón, ella siempre parecía esperar que yo llegara tarde! Afortunadamente, no llegué tarde, solo casi.

\- ¡A SALVO! -Patiné mis pies en el suelo, y si esto era un anime, estaba seguro de que el polvo y la suciedad volarían debido a que mis pies se clavaron en el suelo cuando pasé por la puerta.

Volví la cabeza y vi que la puerta estaba cerrada, el portero que la había cerrado solo me lanzó una mirada divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza. Dejé escapar una risa tímida mientras agitaba mi mano en un saludo. Hombre, esto aumentó mi cuenta casi tardía para ...

-Esta es la 56ª vez que casi llegas tarde este año, Hyōdō-San...-Inmediatamente me congelé por un momento cuando escuché una voz femenina familiar. Poco a poco, me dirigí a la mujer que llevaba gafas y las ajustó ligeramente mientras me daba una mirada severa.

-Entonces podría ser considerado como un récord mundial...¿Verdad, Kaichō (Presidenta)? -Pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

La Kaichō era una mujer de pelo corto, y su figura era delgada y saludable. Ella no era japonesa, estoy seguro de eso. Quizás ella era asiática, pero definitivamente no era de Japón. Ella era bastante hermosa a mis ojos. ¿Qué? ¡Soy un chico! ¡Es normal que me atraiga el sexo opuesto! ¡Especialmente a mi edad!

¡De todas formas! Conozca a Sōna Shitori, un estudiante de 3er año de esta escuela y también al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Ella era la tercera estudiante más popular en la escuela, y parecía que su comportamiento estricto y mandón era bastante atractivo a los ojos de estudiantes masculinos y femeninos por igual.

Mientras intentaba hacer una broma, desafortunadamente Sōna no compartió mi humor cuando me lanzó otra mirada, haciéndome levantar las manos de manera rendida.

\- ¡No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso, Hyōdō-San! -Ella dijo con severidad.

-¡Pero 56 veces casi llegar tarde podría considerarse una cosa épica! Quiero decir que podría ..-

.No me importa-...Sōna me interrumpió de nuevo y solo suspiré-Hay reglas en esta escuela y si deseas estudiar aquí, debes obedecerlas….-

-Técnicamente, ¡nunca rompí las reglas! ¡Ni siquiera llego tarde! ¡Sólo estoy por llegar tarde! -Sōna abrió la boca antes de volver a cerrarla lentamente cuando descubrió que mi argumento era correcto. Ella también cerró los ojos y me di cuenta de que ahora estaba bastante molesta.

.Solo ve a tu clase ahora, Hyōdō-San...-Ella suspiró con resignación.

\- ¡Por supuesto! -Respondí con un tono de suficiencia antes de comenzar a alejarme. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en medio del camino ella me llamó de nuevo.

-Y Hyōdō-San, tengo muchas ganas de verte cuando llegues tarde...-Dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sabía una cosa con seguridad. Esa no fue una sonrisa amable, sin importar lo dulce que se viera y lo linda que era en su cara.

- **[Esta Chica no es Humana]** -Comentó Fenrir- **[Es un Demonio. Varios de aquí lo son. Esto** **y** **seguro que los del Consejo Estudiantil son todos Demonios, y el Club de la Pelirroja también lo son. Ten cuidado con ellos]-** Advirtió el Lobo Divino.

-[Lo se, pero no me preocupa]-Respondí con una Sonrisa.

- **[¿Por?]-** Preguntó Fenrir.

-[¿Desde cuando un Lobo debe preocuparse por las Ovejas?]-Pregunte retoricamente, ganándome una risa de Fenrir.

- **[Eso es cierto]** -Respondió Fenrir- **[Por curiosidad, ¿Si te preguntan si quieres unirte a ellos, Aceptarías?]** -Me preguntó Fenrir.

-[Si lo piden Amablemente, Tal vez si]-Respondí siendo Honesto. No me importa perder mi Humanidad, Igualmente no soy completamente Humano. Un Efecto Secundario del **Robe Lupus Rex** , Convierte al Portador/Usuario en un Híbrido entre Humano y Licantropo, en otras Palabras. Soy un Hombre Lobo. Miles de veces más Rápido, Fuerte, Ágil y Resistente que un Humano. Un ser que solo le afecta la Plata y que puede Vivir Eternamente.

- **[No te apegues mucho a tus Amigos Humanos. Para ti, Ellos duraran un Parpadeo. Lo único que te queda es Unirte alguna Facción Sobrenatural con Seres que viven casi tanto como Tu o ser un Lobo Solitario el resto de tu Existencia]** -Advirtió Fenrir.

-[Lo se, Solo dejame Vivir como Humano un Siglo y después veremos que hacer]-Dije a Fenrir y con eso, Se cayo. Un Día Normal y Corriente...Bueno, Normal para mi.

* * *

POV Normal: Después de la Escuela.

* * *

-Así que ese es él, ¿eh? -Rias dijo mientras miraba a Ise, que estaba caminando a casa.

-Sí...Hyōdō Issei, el Estudiante que ha llegado casi al final 56 veces durante este semestre-Sona respondió mientras ajustaba sus gafas desde la ventana de la Oficina del Consejo Estudiantil-Su Aura Mágica es Inmensa, Tan Grande que supera a mi Obispo Tsubaki (1), muy hábil en Kendō, pero dejó de asistir al Club por razones desconocidas, con calificaciones lo suficientemente altas para convertirse en el Número Seis en toda la escuela es amigo de Aika Kiryū y de algunos de sus Compañeros-Sona hizo una lista de las cosas que sabía sobre Ise antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar la retirada de Ise.-Debido a su reputación, se le llama el "Lobo Solitario de la Academia Kuoh-Dijo Sona.

-Lobo Solitario?-Rias preguntó mientras parpadeaba sus ojos antes de que apareciera un destello de comprensió-Ah, te refieres a ese incidente?-Sona asintió ante el comentario de su amiga. Ese incidente ocurrió hace un año, cuando Ise era un primer año. Había una razón por la que Aika era tan pegajosa con Ise, que era un poco solitario.

Fue durante la primavera pasada, cuando Aika había estado yendo a su casa, había sido detenida por matones y ladrones que tenían la intención de robar sus cosas y...hacerle ciertas cosas. Ahora, la Ciudad Kuoh podría ser una ciudad pacífica, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera delitos, matones u otras cosas por el estilo en esta ciudad.

De vuelta en el camino, cuando Aika estaba acorralada, Ise casualmente regresaba a Casa y ayudó a Aika a vencer a los cuatro matones que intentaban herir a la chica. Al día siguiente, esos cuatro matones fueron a la Academia Kuoh junto con once hombres adultos que portaban armas contundentes e incluso algunos cuchillos.

¿El resultado? Ise todavía los demolió. Ninguno de ellos estaba muerto, pero seguro que recibieron el mensaje de que Ise era alguien con quien no debía meterse. Y después no regresaron y nunca fueron vistos nuevamente, Sona y Rias también se aseguraron de eso ya que usaron un Poco de Magia para hacer que se fueran de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Y luego empezaron a correr rumores. Toda la escuela comenzó a prestar atención a lo que Ise estaba haciendo y descubrió que en realidad era bastante solitario. Aún se asociaba con otros y hablaba con todos los que se acercaban, diablos, incluso ayudaría a todos los que le preguntaban.

Pero todavía era bastante solitario. Por algunas razones, no podía hacer amigos tan fácilmente como las personas normales, sin importar lo normal que pareciera ser.

Y así nació el Lobo Solitario de la Academia Kuoh.

-Koneko también sintió algo dentro de él. Algo poderoso...Tal vez posee un Sacred Gear fuerte-Dijo Rias y Sona asintió.

-Lo más probable es que si...-asintió Sona y Rias tarareaba.

-Por cierto, todavía no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué "Lobo"? -Preguntó Rias.

-Por su Aura y Comportamiento. Un Noble Cazador que es Calmado, pero Distante. Prefiriendo Actuar Solo que en Grupo. Justamente como un Lobo que no posee una Manada-explicó Sona mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Hoo...Eso fue bastante descriptivo-...-Rias se rió-Eres bastante precisa, ¿eh? Como esperabas de ti...-En respuesta, Sona se limitó a silenciarse, su expresión todavía estoica cuando atrapó a algunas mujeres hablando con Ise.

-Lo quiero...-dijo Sona sin rodeos, haciendo que Rias palideciera-...Es una buena persona para mi grupo y para el Consejo Estudiantil. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ingresar y claramente podemos usar a un niño. Su reputación casi tardía no es realmente un problema y todavía tengo algunas piezas que Podría usar para él-Sona le dijo a su rival antes de suspirar-La única razón por la que no lo recluté ya es por ti, Rias. Si Hyōdō Issei tuviera un talento oculto, sería bueno para tu Nobleza contra Riser-Solo el silencio fue la respuesta de Rias para eso. Ella realmente sabía lo interesada que estaba Sona en Ise.

Rias no fue la primera que había puesto sus ojos en el niño. Lo había hecho, Sona, incluso antes del evento que le había dado a Issei el apodo de "Lobo Solitario". El chico era bastante inteligente y también a menudo ayudaba a otros estudiantes, incluso a veces arreglaba equipo viejo de la escuela, ahorrando a la escuela los costos de contratar a un hombre de reparación.

Sona había planeado reclutar al niño cuando se convirtiera en un segundo año, porque había querido observar a Issei un poco más y conocerlo mejor después de que se uniera a la escuela. Originalmente, su plan había sido reclutarlo en este mes, pero no lo había hecho. La razón fue porque Rias le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Hubo noticias de que su compromiso con Riser se aceleró de alguna manera. Rias, por supuesto, estaba enojada y había exigido saber por qué, pero su padre no le había dicho que ella y su hermano mayor también habían sido lo mismo. Entonces Rias le había pedido a Sona que le diera la oportunidad de reclutar a Issei, si el chico realmente era tan especial, entonces podría convertirse en la clave de su libertad.

Sona, por supuesto, no era feliz, ni un poco. Ella había estado detrás de Issei por más de un año y la única razón por la que no lo había invitado antes era porque quería observar su crecimiento. En cierto sentido, fue Sona quien cultivó lenta y cuidadosamente sus cosechas y, justo cuando estaba lista para cosecharlas, alguien más apareció y trató de tomarlas.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Sona habría luchado por Issei. Oh sí, ella habría luchado contra eso. Sin embargo, Rias era su amiga, su Mejor Amiga desde que eran niños y habían crecido juntas...Y por eso ella estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, una oportunidad para que Rias reclutara a Issei.

Sin embargo, si ella fallara, eso sería todo. No habría otra oportunidad para ella. Si viera la Oportunidad, la Tomaría, Por algo Recebo la Mitad de sus Piezas, Aun poseía sus Dos Caballeros, Seis Peones y su Reina.

-No te preocupes, Sona, cuando llegue a Issei, me aseguraré de que pase algunas veces en el Consejo Estudiantil-...-Rias trató de tranquilizar a su amiga y Sona resopló interiormente.

-"No creo que lo hagas. Si hay algo que sé de ti, Rias, es que eres muy codicioso y protector con tus Sirvientes"-Sona pensó, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Ella era consciente de que Rias en realidad también sabía eso. Incluso se dio cuenta de que Rias decía "cuándo" y no "si", lo que indica que prácticamente lo vio como un trato hecho.-Los Caídos ya han hecho un movimiento hacia él como lo has predicho...Espero que obtengas lo que quieres-Sona simplemente respondió con cara estoica.

-Debo..-Rias dijo firmemente mientras miraba a Ise.-Por el bien de mi sueño, debo...-Murmuró.

* * *

POV de Issei: Después de la Escuela.

* * *

Por fin, Un Tedioso Lunes en la Escuela Termino. No me gustaba que los Sirvientes de Gremory me Siguieran, Especialmente la Chica Gato y el Rubio. Ellos Dos me dan Mala Espina. La Chica se siente como si Peleara contra su Naturaleza, mientras que el Otro tenia un Gran Odio dentro suyo. Ademas, No me gustan los Gatos, Eso es un Punto en contra contra la Gata Blanca. No pudo ser la Chica de Pelo Negro y Grandes Pechos? Ella, También parecía odiarse así misma, pero por otra razón. Como si no quisiera usar ese Poder.

Iba de Camino a mi Casa, pero pare y me detuve sobre este Puente durante unos minutos escuchando el relajante sonido del río. Fue relajante para mi. Simplemente, Me gustaba la Calma que había aquí. Aunque, Me gustaba el Caos y la Destrucción, No me gustaba ser el Causante. Prefiero ser un Espectador que un Protagonista.

-Umm...hola-Escuche un saludo tímido. Cuando me dirigí a la fuente del sonido, vi a una joven de pelo negro, probablemente dieciséis-Eres Issei Hyōdō, ¿verdad? ¿Estudias en la Academia Kuoh, eres un segundo año? -Preguntó la Chica.

-Sí, soy yo-Respondí con una sonrisa-"Ese Uniforme, nunca lo había visto antes. ¿Es de otra escuela o algo así?"-Pensé preguntándome de donde era.

-Umm...Mi nombre es Yūma Amano y me preguntaba...Tenía un poco de sonrojo en su rostro. Parecía que ella era tímida y tenía miedo de continuar.

\- ¿Si, que es eso?-La anime.

-Me preguntaba...-Ella se puso aún más roja en la cara. Pero después de respirar profundamente, finalmente dijo lo que tenía en mente.-¡Si fueras mi novio!-Dijo ella.

-Claro-Respondí sospechando de ella. Esa Aura, La reconocía.

-¡HURRA!-Ella aplaudió después de eso-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si vamos a una Cita el Domingo?-Ella dijo, sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Me encantaría-Dijo Issei, sonriendo-¿Qué tal las 11 en punto en el centro?-Pregunté

-¡Sí! ¡Te estaré esperando entonces! ¡Nos vemos allí, Issei-Kun!-Ella dijo mientras seguía su camino.

- **[¿Te das cuenta de que ella es un Ángel Caído, Correcto?]** -Preguntó Fenrir.

-[Lo se]-Respondí.

- **[No hay un Ángel Caído Diferente. Obviamente ella está aquí por mi culpa. Ella quiere ver si eres mi Anfitrión. La única forma en que puede hacerlo es matándote]** -Advirtió Fenrir.

-[Lo sé, Fenrir. Pero si ella quiere matarme, la invito a intentarlo. Estoy seguro de que estará bastante decepcionada]-Dije con una sonrisa confiada.

-[ **No te pongas demasiado engreído. Incluso tú puedes caer. Es cierto que, debido a tus poderes naturales, eres Fuerte, pero no te pongas Confiado]** -Me dijo Fenrir.

-[No te preocupes, Viejo Amigo. Mientras no sea Azazel, No podrá vencerme]-Dije y era Cierto. Ni siquiera un Cadre, Como Baraqiel o Kokabiel podría vencerme. Solo los Maō (Reyes Demonio), Serafines y Azazel, El Líder de los Caídos, tenían posibilidades de Ganarme. Y con eso la conversación en la cabeza de Issei había terminado.

-Tenemos que informar a la Buchō-Dijo Kiba y Koneko asintió.

* * *

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces dices que un Ángel Caído hizo un contacto con él? -La niña de pelo rojo preguntó, después de escuchar los informes de sus Sirvientes sobre Issei.

-Sí. Irán a una cita el domingo. Buchō, creo que ella intentará matarlo-Dijo Koneko.

-Ya veo. Realmente tiene un Sacred Gear. Buen trabajo, Koneko, Yūto-Dijo Rias.

Koneko luego se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a comer una barra de chocolate que aparentemente no ha sacado de la nada. Mientras que Kiba se sentó en el otro.

-Rias ¿Qué vas hacer?-Preguntó Sona.

-Enviare a Koneko para que los siga en su "Cita" y si ella lo mata, lo reclutare-Dijo la niña de pelo rojo.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que ella lo mate? -Preguntó Sona.

-No es como si tuviera algo contra él, pero si atacamos al Ángel Caído y le impedimos que lo mate, será una declaración de guerra entre nosotros y nosotros-La niña pelirroja dijo y tomó un sorbo del té hecho por Akeno-Además, puedo enviar a mi familiar para que le dé un volante y cuando esté cerca de morir, Seré Convocada allí justo a tiempo para salvar su vida".

-Pero todavía es cruel dejarlo morir así ¿Por que no lo Reclutas antes que vaya a él y lo Mate? Si lo haces, No tendrás que dejarlo Morir y aun tendrás a tu Miembro-Dijo Sona, tratando de convencer a la chica pelirroja.

-No creo que acepte la Oferta después de todo es un Humano. Se Asustara y Correrá, Es más Simple mi Plan-Dijo Rias sin intención de Cambiar su Plan.

-"Eso piensas, pero tengo el Presentimiento de que Fallaras"-Pensó Sona.

* * *

TimeSkip: Domingo. POV de Issei.

* * *

El Sábado llegó y se fue. Nada interesante sucedió durante ese día. Así que ya era Domingo. Estaba apoyado en una pared cerca del centro de la ciudad. Esperando a su "Novia" para su "Cita".

-"Hmm...Ella debería estar aquí pronto"-Pensé.

-Por favor toma un volante!-Esto lo sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando mire la fuente de la voz, vio que era una niña, vestida con un vestido corto y un sombrero de murciélago. Ella sostenía un pedazo de papel con algunos escritos extraños sobre él.

-Ah gracias-Dije tomando uno y lo mire. Tenía un Dibujo Extraño, conocido como "Círculo Mágico". Este fue utilizado para convocar a un Demonio. En la parte inferior del papel estaba escrito el texto. El texto decía: "Tu deseo será concedido".

-[ **Recuerdo la Familia de esta Cresta. Los Gremory, Parece que la Pelirroja cree que vas a Morir y cuando lo hagas, Te** **revivirá** **"** **Salvándote** **" de la Muerte** ]-Comentó Fenrir viendo el Circulo

-[No importa, Estará Decepcionada cuando no funcione su Pequeño Plan]-Dije y luego metí el Volante en mi Bolsillo.

\- ¡Issei-Kun! -Escuche la voz de Yūma que corría en mi Dirección. Cuando finalmente llegó , se estaba sonrojando ligeramente-Espero que no hayas esperado demasiado por mí-Dijo ella.

-Nah. De hecho, acabo de llegar-Respondí y pregunte- ¿Nos vamos entonces? -Y ella asintió.

* * *

TimeSkip: Después de la Cita. POV Normal.

* * *

La "Cita" fue normal. Caminaban por la ciudad, iban de compras y todas las otras cosas que la gente normal hace en las fechas. Incluso le compró un regalo. Era un collar en forma de corazón. No fue quién sabe cuánto, pero Issei todavía era nuevo en esto.

-"Aunque era Falsa, Fue buena la Cita"-Pensó Issei.

-Issei-Kun? -Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Yūma, que lo estaba llamando - ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó ella.

-Ah, sí. Lo estoy. Lo siento, parece que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos-Dijo Issei.

-No hay problema. Dime, ¿quieres ir a la fuente? Es muy hermoso por la noche-Propuso Yūma.

-Sí, donde tú quieras-Dijo, mientras sonreía.

Era de noche. Issei y Yūma ahora estaban cerca de la fuente y estaban por llegar a casa. Cuando se acercaron sin embargo, Yūma se detuvo.

-¿Qué es?-Issei le preguntó.

-Issei-Kun, me divertí mucho hoy. Y antes de ir por caminos separados, ¿me harás un pequeño favor? -Preguntó Yūma.

-"Bueno, momento de la verdad. Es hora de ver si lo que tendré que hacer de ahora en adelante contigo, Yūma-Chan"-Pensó-Por supuesto. ¿Qué es? -Preguntó Issei

-¿Morirás por mí?-Issei entonces actuó sorprendido, como si él no supiera que ella era un ángel caído. Fue entonces, "Yūma" comenzó a transformarse en su ser original. Ella cambió su apariencia y parecía tener diecinueve o veinte años. Su busto cambió su tamaño y se hizo más grande. Su rostro, que parecía inocente antes también cambió. Su ropa anterior ya no estaba, llevaba un sostén negro que solo ocultaba sus pezones y bragas negras. De su espalda mostraba dos alas. Parecían las alas de Ángel, sin embargo eran negras. Negro como la noche. Entonces ella convocó una lanza de luz en su brazo derecho.

-Sabes, normalmente no hubiera hecho esto, pero tengo órdenes. Aunque la Cita fue agradable. Y voy a conservar tu regalo. Es agradable y me sienta bien-Ella le dijo a Issei, quien parecía estar en shock, pero en realidad estaba actuando-Ahora, Issei-Kun, ¿algunas últimas palabras?-Issei agachó la cabeza, como si dijera "No".

-Entonces esto hace mi trabajo más fácil. Adiós, Issei-Kun- Yūma lanzó la Lanza de Luz, Directo al Pecho de Issei. Perforándolo, y planeando acabar con su Vida. Lo que ella, No espera era lo Siguiente.

-Que débil-Comentó la Voz de Issei, Sonando Aburrida.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué? -Dijo ella en Shock.

-Solamente eres una Caída de Bajo Rango, Y yo que espera que al menos tuvieras 3 Pares de Alas para que esto no sea tan Aburrido-Issei agarro la Lanza, Se la sacó y con su Mano la Aplasto. De la Herida, Salió Vapor y esta comenzaba a Cerrarse, Al Instante, La Herida había Desaparecido por Completo.

-Monstruo-Susurro Raynare asustada, retrocediendo.

-Mira quien lo dice, Señorita Caída-Respondió Issei y luego dijo- **Balance Breaker** -Un Aura Negra rodeo su Cuerpo y tomo Forma.

- **¡[God-Eater Wolf – Balance Breaker:** **Lupus Rex** **Imperial** **Armor]!** -Anunció la Voz de Fenrir.

Alrededor de Issei, se Manifestó una Armadura. Esta era de un Negra Azabache, con una vasta protección que incluye un peto que cubre casi completamente el Cuerpo, protecciones para los antebrazos, codos, brazos, las manos, rodillas, piernas, tobillos, pies, muslos, cuenta además con ocho hombreras, cuatro sobre cada hombro superpuestas entre si. La Armadura dispone también de un Tipo de Mascara que posee cuatro estructuras semejantes a "Plumas". El protector ubicado en la cintura se Sub-Divide en cuatro partes, ubicadas a los costados de la cadera, en la pelvis y en la parte trasera del cuerpo, en las protecciones de los pies a la altura de los tobillos, la Armadura posee dos estructuras semejantes a "Plumas", pero estas son completamente de color negro. Posee un Escudo Dorado con Detalles Negro, y ubicado en su brazo izquierda (2).

El Aura que desprendía, Era Colosal. Una Oscura y Aplastante Aura de Color Negro Azabache, Con una Oscuridad que parecía ser Eterna. Incluso, Raynare, Un Ángel Caído, Un Ser que renuncio a la Luz por la Oscuridad. Le Asustaba esa Oscuridad. Una Oscuridad que no era Mala, pero Tampoco Buena. La Naturaleza Neutral de esa Oscuridad, era en si Peor si era Buena o Mala. Ya que, Parecía que la Consumiría por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

\- ¡¿ **God-Eater Wolf**?! ¡ **B-Balance Breaker**! -Raynare miró con los Ojos muy Abiertos a Issei y estaba Conmocionada, todo su cuerpo Temblaba- ¿U-Un Pseudo-Longinus? ¡Robe Lupus Rex! ¡¿Posees ese poder?! -Grito ella con Miedo Absoluto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Issei con una sonrisa. Podría vencerla sin Problemas-Ya no eres tan Confiada ahora, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó el.

Raynare solo soltó un Chirrido antes de Saltar y sus Alas aAletearon-¡No vine a Pelear con un Usuario de un Pseudo-Longinus que haya logrado el Balance Breaker! ¡Me voy de aquí! -Ella gritó mientras volaba lejos.

-Oh no, No lo haras-Dijo. No había forma que iba a dejar que esta Chica escapara así. Le dio una Patada al Suelo y Saltó hacia ella.

¡EXPLOSIÓN!

\- ¡Guhagh! -

En un Instante Alcanzó a Raynare y Golpeo su Cuerpo, Haciéndola Toser Sangre. Sin embargo, No se detuvo y Siguió subiendo por un Momento. Agarro la Pierna de Raynare, Haciendo que Soltara Otro Chillido cuando giré su Cuerpo antes de Arrojarla al suelo y ...

¡SILBIDO! ¡AUGE!

Era más como un Hierro de 100 KG Caído del Suelo en lugar de una Chica de 20 años. Incluso sacudió el Área Circundante. Issei dejo que la Gravedad Controlara su cuerpo y Bajo al Suelo con las Piernas primero y Golpeo el Suelo con un Pequeño "Boom".

En un Instante, Camino hacia el lugar donde Raynare se había estrellado. Movió la Mano y los Humos y el Polvo que se habían Creado a Partir del Impacto se Disiparon, revelando la forma ensangrentada de Raynare que yacía débilmente en el suelo.

-Hora de Terminar esto-Dijo Issei y Junto su Magia en su Mano. Creando una Espada. La Espada posee un mango de color violeta oscuro y es similar al mango de un látigo mientras la hoja es de color rojo claro, un detalle característico de esta espada es su hoja ya que la misma es muy curvada recordando a una Hoz (3).

-Hora de Terminar tu Patética Existencia-Dijo Issei y con un Movimiento, Corto la Cabeza de Raynare, Disolviendo todo en Partículas Blancas y Negras. Su Espada, Ragnarök, Posee las Propiedades de los Colmillos de Fenrir, Matando cualquier Criatura, Incluida a Dioses, Con un solo Corte.

-[Bueno, Hora de Ir a Casa]-Comentó Issei a Fenrir, Deshaciendo el Balance Breaker. Mientras Caminaba con Tranquilidad a su Casa.

- **[Con lo de Hoy, El Lunes tendrás una Reunión con esos Demonios. No Destruyas Nada]** -Advirtió Fenrir.

-[No Importa, Esta vez la Princesa Gremory no tuvo un Nuevo Sirviente, Ya que su Plan Falló por Completo]-Comentó Issei sin Darle Importancia.

- **[** **¿Y Qué harás?]** -Preguntó Fenrir Curioso.

-[Mostrarle que no se Debe Molestar a un Lobo]-Respondió Issei con una Sonrisa algo Loca.

Ahora, Era Turno del Lobo Celestial para Encontrarse con los Pequeños Demonios. Para Mostrales quien es el Alfa.

* * *

(1) Apariencia Basada en el Capitán de las Ovas de Hellsing Ultimate.

(2) La Armadura de Loki de Saint Seiya Soul Of Gold.

(3) Dáinsleif de Saint Seiya Soul Of Gold.

Espero que les haya Gustado el Primer Capitulo. Comente que les pareció o si tienen Ideas.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

Re-Subí el Capitulo por Errores Ortográficos que Arregle.

 **Maxcrou** : Me Alegra que te Gustara. Los Errores Ortográficos son Inevitables conmigo, De una u otra Manera me Pasa. Respecto a tu Historia, Me Gusto.

 **Son Of Belzeelbud** : Gracias, Esto solo es el Inicio, Por Ahora, No habrá Nada muy Impresionante. Lo de OP, Tal vez lo sea, Ni siquiera Yo se lo Limites de Issei.

 **F4KUN90V4L13N73** : Lo se, Te daré un Mini-Spoirler, La Armadura de Zenaku aparecerá más Adelante, pero no diré Cuando.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang** : Gracias.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias Amigo, Me Alegra que te Gustara.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- **Humano** -Voz Sobrenatural.

-[Sekiryūtei] _-_ Comunicación Telepática o de Sacred Gear.

- **Magia**.

 **Raikōryū (Dragón del Rayo Sagrado)**.

 **Dibainto (Divide)**.

 **Būsuto (Boost/Aumentar)**.

* * *

" **DxD: El God-Eater Wolf"**

" **Capitulo II"**

" **Reunión con los Demonios"**

* * *

Era un Día Normal en la Academia Kuoh.

Los Estudiantes Caminaban hacia la 3scuela, Charlaban y Cotilleaban sobre sus Vidas Diarias mientras se Encaminaban, y se Reían entre ellos sobre algo Gracioso de sus Conversaciones, se Burlaban de ellos Mismos si Encontraban algo que era lo Suficientemente Embarazoso para sus Amigos.

Las Aves que Vivían cerca también Cantaban Alegremente, Batiendo sus Alas y Disfrutando de la Paz y la Luz Brillante y Cálida del Sol. Después de Todo, era un Día Tranquilo.

Era un Día Tranquilo hasta que las Aves que estaban Gorjeando se Congelaron en Pleno Vuelo. Sus Alas que habían estado Batiendo Parecían Endurecerse y Volverse Rígidas cuando se Congelaron en el Cielo. Los Grupos de Aves parecían ir Cayendo Lentamente, pero Antes de que lo Hicieran, Batieron sus Alas de Nuevo, pero esta vez fue más Rápido y Huyeron de la Escuela.

¿Te estabas preguntando por qué esos Pájaros Volaban Lejos? Fue Realmente Simple. Cuando Sentiste que un Depredador Fuerte venía hacia ti, ¿Qué harías Normalmente? No solo los Pájaros se Congelaron en sus Lugares. Todos los Estudiantes en la Academia Kuoh también Sintieron lo mismo, Como si estuvieran Congelados por un momento.

Hubo una Extraña Sensación que se Apoderó de sus Corazones, y cuando Giraron sus Cabezas para encontrar la Fuente, Vieron una sola Figura Caminando por la Puerta.

Era un Joven de su edad, tal vez. Tenía un Cabello Blanco como la Nieve, sus Ojos de un Color Rojo Carmesí como la Sangre y su Rostro era Masculino y Solemne. No era un Chico Bonito como Kiba, pero era Guapo de Manera Masculina. Su Cuerpo también estaba Claramente Entrenado, Ya que los Estudiantes podían ver los Músculos Debajo de su Uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

A sus Ojos, este Tipo en Realidad era solo Alguien con una Apariencia Masculina, Nada más. Sin embargo, A pesar de tener la Misma Edad que ellos, los Estudiantes no pudieron Evitar Sentir que había algo más sobre este Hombre. Este Hombre no era solo Fuerte y Varonil.

Los Estudiantes Siempre se Congelaron y Miraron a Rias Gremory cuando ella pasaba porque era Hermosa. Ella fue sin Duda, muy Hermosa e Inigualable en la Academia. El Aura que Irradiaba debido a su Encanto Diabólico también estaba Trabajando para hacer que la Gente la Mirara con Asombro.

Pero este Hombre era diferente...La Apariencia de este Hombre podría ser Hermosa, pero no al Nivel de Kiba. Sin embargo, el Aura que Irradiaba Superaba Claramente a Rias Gremory.

Era más Fuerte, más Potente, Aplastante y más Dominante. Era como si un Animal Alfa Acabara de Comenzar a Caminar entre Ellos. En comparación, el Aura de Rias Gremory era una Hoguera, mientras que este Hombre era un Vasto Océano que se Tragaba Todo a su Paso. El Primero fue Peligroso, pero aún así, Seguro para Acercarse y Admirar, Mientras que el Segundo fue Sorprendente y Lleno de Peligro aún más.

Era como un Grupo de Hormigas que Miraban Fijamente cuando un Humano pasaba Junto a Ellas. Como Animales tan Pequeños y viendo la Diferencia de Tamaño entre ellos. Sus Miradas estaban Llenas de Asombro y Admiración. La Mirada que dieron fue la Mirada de Reconocimiento, que este Hombre era Alguien Superior a ellos.

El Joven, que pasaba junto a ellos, Ni siquiera mostró Signos de Respuesta a las Miradas que Recibió. Su Rostro estaba Tranquilo y sus Ojos con una Apariencia de Aburrimiento, Siguió Caminando hacia Adelante mientras cargaba su Bolso y Finalmente entró en el Edificio.

Cuando los Estudiantes Empezaron a Murmurar y Susurrar Excitados sobre Aquel Hombre, Nadie notó que un Pequeño Demonio de Cabello Blanco estaba Temblaba mientras sus Ojos estaban muy Abiertos hasta el Punto de que sus Pupilas se Volvieron tan Pequeñas que Casi no Existían. Con una Mirara de Puro Terror en su Cara.

* * *

Almuerzo, POV de Issei.

* * *

-Si Tienes algo que decir, Dilo en Voz Alta. Me Siento Violado de Alguna Manera con ese Aspecto Tuyo-Le dije a Aika, que me había estado mirando de Forma Extraña desde que se sentó Frente a mí.

Y No estaba Bromeando, Estaba siendo Honesto cuando Dije eso. Ella me había Estado mirando Durante Cinco Minutos Seguidos. Ella solo vino, Se Sentó y me Miró como si Fuera una Especie de Ciervo o un Gran Rompecabezas.

Normalmente, No me Molestaría, Sin Embargo, Estábamos Hablando de Aika Kiryū. Pudo Ver el Tamaño Genital de un Hombre solo Mirando Directamente a su Entrepierna, Incluso si estaba Cubierto por sus Pantalones. La Forma en que lo hizo era Desconocida, y Ahora no me Sorprendería si Tuviera una Visión de Rayos X y Ahora Estuviera Salivando sobre mi Cuerpo. Y Dijeron que sólo los Hombres eran Pervertidos. Si eso Fuera Cierto, ¿Cómo podría Alguien explicar el Fenómeno Frente a mí?

-Está bien, Dilo, ¿Cómo Diablos Cambiaste así en un Día? No tiene Sentido-Aika Exigió de Inmediato y Yo Solté una Gota.

-Siempre me Vi así, Solo nunca lo Notaste-Le dije y no Estaba Mintiendo, Solo le Dije la Verdad. Solo Deje de Esconder mi Aura y también deje de Usar las Pequeñas Ilusiones que Uso para Esconder los Rasgos de Licantropo que Tengo, Como los Colmillos o los Ojos Carmesí Brillante con la Pupila Rasgada que los Escondía por unos Simples Ojos Rojos.

-¡Mierda! -Aika me dijo con una Cara Inexpresiva- ¡Tus Ojos son Carmesí y parecen estar Brillando y tienes las Pupilas Rasgadas! ¡La Última vez que los Comprobé eran de Color Normal y con la Pupila Redonda! -Ella Dijo.

-Utilicé Contactos-Respondí con Naturalidad.

\- ¡Entonces tus Dientes, Ahora tienes Colmillos Largos! ¡Pareces un Maldito Vampiro u Hombre Lobo! -Dijo Ella. Bueno, No estaba del Todo Mal, No soy un Vampiro, pero si Mitad Licantropo.

-Me Ofende eso, Son Parte de mi Encanto Natural-Respondió dando una Sonrisa Colmilluda, Haciendo que le de una Cara en Blanco.

-Eres Caliente Issei, pero no tan Caliente-Respondió ella con la Cara en Blanco. Claramente no Sabía Cómo responder a esa Pregunta, Así que hice lo que Siempre hacía si no podía Encontrar una Respuesta.

-Hn!-

-¡No me Digas "Hn!", Idiota!-Aika me gritó con una Expresión Cómica y Molesta-¡Explícame cómo Demonios has Cambiado Tanto!-Exigió ella y le di una Respuesta que no Esperaba.

-Pasé por la Pubertad-Aika abrió la Boca con una Expresión Molesta antes de Cerrarla Lentamente, y Dejó Escapar un "Hmmm" mientras se Frotaba la Barbilla.

-Aceptable-Ella dijo con un Asentimiento.

Me tomó Todo lo que Tenía para no caer al Suelo de Manera Cómica. En serio, Simplemente así? ¿Una Respuesta Simple de la Pubertad y ella la Aceptó?

-Entonces...¿Quién es la Chica Afortunada?-Aika me preguntó y yo parpadeé. Solo puede Dejar salir un "Eh?"

-Cuando dices Pubertad, Obviamente quieres decir que una Chica ha llamado tu Atención-Aika dijo con una Sonrisa maliciosa-Entonces, ¿Quién es la Afortunada? -Solo la miré con una Mirada en Blanco que Claramente Decía que no me Divertía con ella.

-¿De dónde vino esa Idea?-Pregunté en tono WTF-¡No! ¡No Contestes!-Agregué Rápidamente cuando Abrió la Boca, En serio, de Alguna manera no quería Escuchar lo que iba a decir. Aika solo me lanzó una mirada divertida mientras se ajustaba sus lentes

.Ahora, Ahora, no seas Tímido. Puedes Contarle a Aika-Onee-Sama sobre todo, ¿sabes? Necesitarás la opinión de una chica si vas a Tratar de Impresionar a una".

Estaba realmente Tentado de Espantarla ahora, pero si lo hacía, Solo la haría Sospechar. Sería mejor si ella pensara que estaba Enamorada...Pero, Se me Vino una Idea Maliciosa y decidí seguir el Juego.

-Bien, Me tienes-Suspiré mientras ponía una Mirada "Derrotada" y Aika Sonrió.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!-Ella dijo-¡Dímelo todo!-Ella prácticamente exigió mientras se Inclinaba hacia mí.

-Es solo una Chica Promedio-Dije y Aika tarareó.

-Chica normal...Eso es toda una Sorpresa, en Realidad-Ella Murmuró antes de Inclinarse hacia mí otra vez y esta vez, se estaba acercando, lo que Significaba que tenía que Retirarme -¡Continuar!-Pidió o más Bien, Exigió ella.

-Ella es de Nuestra Edad. Si no, entonces Probablemente sea un Año Mayor-Dije siendo para Nada Especifico.

-¿Y? ¡Sé Descriptivo! ¡Su Cabello! ¡Su Apariencia! ¡O Cosas así, Idiota!-Aika se inclinó más y una vez más me retiré para mantener la distancia.

Solté una gota ya que ya había mentido a medias en el suelo mientras Aika me miraba con una expresión muy curiosa. ¡Prácticamente podía ver una llama ardiendo detrás de sus ojos marrones! ¿Qué

Estaba pasando tal como Planeaba. Sonreí Burlonamente y Lentamente, Enderezé mi Postura.

-Bien. Ella tiene el Pelo Castaño-Dije Cuando Comencé a Inclinarme hacia ella. Aika Parpadeó antes de Retroceder un poco, Nuestros Papeles ahora se Invirtieron.

-Cabello Castaño...Hay Muchas aquí...-Ella murmuró y estaba a punto de Exigir más, pero la Interrumpí Inclinándome hacia ella de Nuevo.

-Ella usa Lentes...-Dije con Astucia, Cada vez que Hablaba, Presionaba mi Cuerpo hacia Adelante y ella, Inconscientemente, Se echaba hacia atrás-Su Cabello está atado en Colas Gemelas. También es una Completa Pervertida-Cada Palabra que Pronuncié, Seguida por el Movimiento de mi Cuerpo que seguía Inclinándose hacia ella.

Era como un Depredador que se acercaba a su Presa. Aika me miró con los Ojos muy Abiertos, sin más Curiosidad en su Mente, Sino más Bien como un Shock cuando se Retiraba cada vez que me Inclinaba más cerca de ella.

-Es una Chica Promedio, pero si es Hermosa, Tiene Ojos Marrones que Siempre están llenos de un Brillo, Su Cuerpo no es Demasiado Voluptuoso, pero Realmente Contrasta con su Figura Flaca-Hablé Suavemente mientras Miraba los Ojos de Aika con Pasión, y me Empujé hacia Adelante Ligeramente, Resultando en que ella Retrocediera otro Paso.

Y luego ella se Cayó Rápidamente.

Me Eché a Reír cuando Aika dejó Escapar un Grito cuando su Cabeza Golpeó el suelo. Por el Sonido, Claramente eso había Dolido. Para mí o para Cualquiera del Mundo Sobrenatural no lo haría, ¿Pero para un Humano Normal? Bueno, Eso era Otra Cosa.

Aika, Que Escuchó mi Risa, Me estaba mirando con las Fauces Abiertas. Sus Ojos también eran tan Grandes que creí que Podían Saltar.

-Te estabas Burlando de Mí? -Preguntó casi en un Tono de Niño Aburrido.

-Tal vez, Tal ves no. Solo me Reí-Aika solo abrió y cerró la Boca Varias Veces antes de que un Pequeño Tono Rosado Adornara su Rostro y Pusiera una Expresión de Enojo.

*THWACK*

-¡OUCH! ¡¿Qué Demonios, Hyōdō?! -Miré fijamente a Aika, Que Acababa de Golpearme la Nariz, pero ella Inmediatamente Retiró su Brazo y Ahora estaba Retorciéndose de dolor. Pasaron unos Segundos antes de que Estallara en Otra Ola de Risa. ¡De Verdad! ¡Esto fue Divertido!

-¡¿Por qué Demonios soy Yo la que se Lastimó ?! ¡¿De qué estás Hecho ?! ¡¿Acero?!-Aika me miró y solo me encogí de Hombros mientras seguía Riendo. Mi Piel están Dura como el Pelaje de Fenrir, Siendo más Dura que el Acero Forjado.

-Sí-Respondí y ella solo me miró Fijamente-De Todos Modos ¿Por qué Demonios estás Tratando de Golpearme? -Pregunté a Aika.

\- ¡Imbécil!-Aika Gritó con el Ceño Fruncido mientras el Dolor Desaparecía Lentamente- ¡No se supone que Juegues así con el Corazón de una Doncella! -Dijo mientras Jadeaba y Cruzaba los Brazos, Con un Sonrojo Adornando su Cara y solo me reí entre dientes-¡No te rías! -Me Grito Ella.

-¡Lo Siento! ¡Pero tu Cara es tan Graciosa! No Puedo Evitarlo!-Dije y no Mentí, Ver a Aika así era Divertido. Ella no era una Chica Tímida porque no le Convenía. ¡Especialmente después de ver su Comportamiento Pervertido!

Los Ojos de Aika se movieron un par de veces antes de Ajustar sus Lentes y Soltar otro Resoplido, luego se levantó-¡Lo que sea! ¡Estoy fuera de aquí!-

-¡Oi!-Llamé mientras me Levantaba-¡Aika! ¡Sólo estoy Bromeando! ¡Oi! ¡No Tienes que Enfadarte así!-Comencé a Caminar tras ella mientras seguía Riendo.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Vete y No me Sigas!-Ella Gritó Mientras Seguía Caminando, y yo suspiré.

-Por Favor, No me Dejes Solo. Literalmente, Eres mi Única Amiga-Dijo y era la Verdad. Ademas de Aika, No tengo Otros Amigos. No es que sea Antisocial o algo así. Solo era Solitario por Naturaleza. Culpo por Completo a Fenrir, Estúpida Bola de Pelos Sobrecrecida.

- **[Oí eso]** -Comentó Fenrir.

-[Duh, Era Para ti]-Respondí Rápidamente.

-¡Entonces no Juegues con los Sentimientos de tu Única Amiga!-Respondió ella sin Parar de Caminar.

-No dije Ninguna Mentira-Y con eso, Ella paro.

-...¿De Verdad...Piensas que sea Hermosa? -Preguntó ella con un Tono Tímido no muy Propio de ella.

-Duh, Claro que si-Respondí haciendo Crecer su Sonrojo.

-...Tonto-Dijo Sonrojada.

Una Aika Tímida. Bueno, Eso era Nuevo.

* * *

Después del Colegio POV de Issei.

* * *

Demonios. Así se Llamaban ellos Mismos...

Para ser Honesto, Cuando los vi, No eran lo que yo Esperaba que Fueran los Demonios...Con su Hermoso Rostro, Su Largo Cabello Carmesí y esos Pechos. ¡Dios mío, Ahora que lo miré más de Cerca, el Tamaño de su Pecho era Anormal!

Pero a Pesar de toda la Belleza que Poseía, Era lo Contrario cuando Consideraba su Corazón. Podía Decir al estar Cerca de ella Ahora. Codicia...Ella era Codiciosa, Podía sentirla en el Aire y podía verla debajo de esos Ojos Azul Verdoso. La Verdadera Naturaleza de esta Mujer no era como su Hermosa Apariencia.

Amable podría ser...Pero solo para su Gente y sus Tesoros, sus Posesiones. O algo que ella Deseaba Poseer, Como yo. Bueno, debería haberlo Esperado en Realidad. Ella era un Demonio después de todo, no Importa cómo lo Vieras.

Me Senté Frente a Rias Gremory mientras Cruzaba mis Piernas. Mi Rostro era Inexpresivo, Puramente Estoico y Firme. No había Señales de una Expresión Relajada en mi Cara como Usualmente Usaba.

Himejima Akeno estaba de Pie Junto a Rias Gremory como una Especie de Criada. Llevaba el Rostro Sonriente que veía a Menudo, Pero Ahora que lo veía de Cerca, Podía ver que la Sonrisa era una Máscara. Pude ver que su Cuerpo estaba Tenso, Débil, pero podía decir que estaba Intimidada por mí.

No era solo ella quien llevaba una Máscara mientras hacía todo lo Posible por Parecer Tranquila. Yūto Kiba por una vez no tenía su Sonrisa en su Rostro. El Príncipe de Kuoh me estaba Mirando con Calma, Como si me estuviera Analizando, pero podía ver Algunas Gotas de sudor en su Frente.

Koneko Tōjō se vio Afectado lo Peor. En el momento en que mis Ojos se Encontraron con los de ella, la Pobre Muchacha Inmediatamente Tembló de Miedo. Bueno, Koneko era una Mezcla de Nekomata, una Especie de Gato Yōkai y Algo más. Eso explicaba por qué me tenía Mucho Miedo, Podía Sentir lo que había Dentro de mí y no era Difícil Imaginar cómo se sentía Fenrir por Alguien Capaz de Sentirlo.

Mientras Tanto, Rias Gremory estaba en Calma. Ella me Miraba con la misma Mirada Tranquila que había Visto Antes. Bueno, Eso era de esperar de la Hermana de Lucifer. Ella no se dejaría Intimidar por un Aura tan Pequeña.

-Dame una Buena Razón-Comencé a hablar-Por qué no debería Romper uno de tus Huesos en este Momento, Heredera Gremory...Declaré con una Mirada de Acero. Mientras todos parecían Tensos, Rias se mantuvo Tranquilo.

-Me Temo que no entiendo de qué estás hablando, Hyōdō-San-Dijo Rias.

-Parece, Que tal vez haya Sobreestimado tu Inteligencia, Si no Entendiste lo que quería decir-Comenté Sarcásticamente y la Contracción de sus Dedos me dio una Severa Satisfacción-Ayer estabas Tratando de Matarme con un Ángel Caído y luego Resucitarme como uno de tus Sirvientes-Le expliqué a ella.

-Hyōdō-San...Una vez más, yo no-Lo que Iba a decir lo Corte de Inmediato.

-Su Familiar me dio un Folleto con una Runa para Llamarlo. Tu Plan era que si Muriera, No habría Duda de que iba a Desear Vivir y Aparecerías, Luego Salvándome la Vida Convirtiéndome en un Demonio. Desde el Exterior no estaría Mal. De Hecho, Habrías Salvado mi Vida y Actuó como el Héroe de una Historia. Pero Lamentablemente tu Plan Fracasó-Silbé y mis Ojos se Agudizaron-Así que te Pregunto una vez más, Dame una Buena Razón por la que no debería Romperte los Huesos en este Momento? -La última parte no fue tanto una Amenaza, Sino más Bien como una Promesa. No me Gustaba que ella Jugara así.

Para ser Honesto, No era como si la Odiara, pero lo que encontré haciendo fue Enloquecedor, Toleré a la Caída (Ya Olvide su Nombre) porque solo estaba tratando de Matarme por una Misión. Sí, Sonaba Mal, pero era mejor que Manipularme para ser un Sirviente. Rias aquí no solo había Cometido un Crimen en mi Contra. Ella había Planeado, Mentido y Tratado de Matarme al mismo Tiempo.

Los Ojos de Rias se Estrecharon Bruscamente, Parecía que había Encontrado mis Palabras como un Desafío y podía sentir su Poder Irradiando Ligeramente

-Hyōdō-San, Debo pedirte que te Tranquilices, Incluso si eres el Portador de un Sacred Gear, Estás en mi Territorio y-

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Este es tu Territorio y Bla, Bla, Bla-La Corté mientras Agitaba mi Mano de una Manera Despectiva.

Las Cejas de Rias se Elevaron ante eso. Tomó una Postura Contemplando y Tarareando-Hyōdō-San, si puedo preguntar, ¿Qué hiciste ayer? No Pudimos Detectar Ninguna Presencia Mágica y...-Se calló porque no estaba Segura de cómo Explicarlo.

-Cree una Barrera que Cubrió Toda Fuente Mágica Dentro. Mientras Estaba Dentro de la Barrera, Nadie podía Sentir Ninguna Forma Mágica que pasaba Dentro-Explique de una Manera Simple.

Rias Frunció el Ceño un Poco Después de Escuchar mi Respuesta, Sin Duda no estaba Satisfecha-Pero eso no Explica-

-Tengo mis Propios Secretos, Igual que tú-La corté una vez más y pude decirle su disgusto por la forma en que sus cejas se movían cuando me cortaba. Incluso escuché a Akeno hacer una pequeña risita de diversión.

-De todos modos Hyōdō-San, ¿Qué paso con el Ángel Caído? Quisiera….-Nuevamente fue Interrumpida por mi.

-La Mate-Respondí con simpleza.

-No puedes hacer eso. Este es mi Territorio y...-

-No-Corté sus palabras una vez más y esta vez Claramente escuché la Risita de Akeno, Ya ni Siquiera estaba Tratando de Ocultarlo. Mientras tanto, Rias no Compartía su Diversión cuando entrecerró los Ojos.

-Yo fui quien luchó contra ella y la Mato. No hiciste Nada ni Intentaste hacer un Movimiento en Primer Lugar-Dije mientras Cruzaba mis Brazos-Y no me des esa Mierda de "Este es mi Territorio", Si quieres Jugar así, Déjame decirte que estuve aquí PRIMERO, Nací aquí y Crecí aquí . Técnicamente, debería haber sido mi Territorio-Agregué con una pequeña burla mientras la miraba, y pude ver que las manos de Rias Temblaban Ligeramente por la Ira.

-Hyōdō-San, estás caminando sobre una delgada línea aquí. Yo-

Sus Palabras Murieron en su Garganta en el Momento en que el Aura Completa de Fenrir envolvía la habitación. Sus Ojos se Ensancharon de Inmediato, Su Piel se puso más Pálida y me di cuenta de que Ahora estaba Congelada como una estatua. Su Hermoso Rostro estaba Adornado por el Miedo cuando su Mandíbula se Abrió Lentamente y sus Pupilas se Dilataron de manera Temblorosa.

No era solo ella...

Akeno y Kiba también se Congelaron al Mismo Tiempo, sus Piernas Temblaban Gravemente y sus Cuerpos Temblaban como los Niños Indefensos que miran a una Criatura-Come-Hombres (N/A: O en este Caso, Come-Dioses). Koneko se vio Afectada por lo Peor, Prácticamente Gritó y Saltó Lejos de Mí, Sus Ojos estaban muy Abiertos por el Terror Puro mientras iba a una Esquina, Como si Intentara Escapar de mí, pero Ninguno del Grupo Gremory hizo un Movimiento para Ayudarla. No pudieron. No cuando todos estaban Mirando sus Propias Muertes.

Fenrir estaba en uno de los Rangos más Altos entre los Seres más Poderosos de Todos. Igualado por los Dioses, Reyes Dragones y los Dragones Celestiales. Superado por Great Red y Ophis, Seres que podían Matar Dioses con un Simple Chasquido.

Y déjame decirte que Fenrir no fue Amistoso con las Tres Facciones. No, ni un poco y no me Sorprendió. La Facción Bíblica después de todo fue la que lo Selló y lo Encerró dentro del Robe Lupus Rex en Primer Lugar.

No conocía su Historia con los Poseedores Anteriores del Robe Lupus Rex ya que Fenrir no me había Contado esa Parte, Pero Claramente sus Relaciones con ellos habían sido Malas.

Quizás solo fui Yo quien Reconoció a Fenrir, Que estaba Dispuesta a Trabajar con él y Conversar con él. Fenrir me consideraba como un amigo en este momento ya que Nací con el Balance Breaker Activo (1) y Nos Conocemos desde que Recuerdo

También fue Bastante Protector con el.

Después de Enterarse de lo que Rias había estado Tratando de Hacerme, Se había Enfadado Bastante. Y cuando un Lobo que Literalmente Devora Dioses y es incluso más Poderoso que la Mayoría de los Dioses se enojó Contigo y Tenía la Intención de Destrozarte antes de Convertirte en nada más que Restos con sus Colmillos, pensé que estaba Bastante Claro lo que Verías en sus Ojos.

Tu Muerte.

-Déjame decirte Rias Gremory. No te Odio, Pero Tampoco me Gustas. Nunca traté de Molestar tu Vida y siempre te dejé en Paz, y había Planeado seguir haciendo eso. Estoy por Ahora de un Lado Neutral. Pero ahora me has Enojado. Nunca más me Vuelvas a Enojar, Sino, Bueno. Sabrás las Consecuencias-Dije con una Sonrisa Adornando mi Rostro, Mientras retenía el Aura de Fenrir para que no Explotara y por lo Tanto, Alerta plenamente a Todos los que estaban Conscientes de los Seres Sobrenaturales en esta Ciudad que Fenrir estaba aquí.

Rias solo pudo asentir con la Cabeza como un Niño que una Criatura Aterradora le Dice que no Toque sus Tesoros. Su Miedo seguía allí y, por un Momento, Sentí Lástima por ella después de ver a una de las Grandes Onee-Sama que siempre Parecía Perfecta, Aunque también me Divertía.

Pero como no soy un Mal Tipo, Retiré mi Poder y mi Aura y le dije a Fenrir que se Calmara, lo cual hizo. Me di Cuenta de que Resopló con Diversión ante la Vista, Había Pasado un Tiempo desde que Alguien lo miró con un Miedo Completo como ese.

Una vez que el Aura desapareció, Vi a Koneko Desplomarse y Caer Inconsciente. Todos los demás Inmediatamente se quedaron sin Aliento como si hubieran Perdido el Aliento por un Momento y fue Kiba quien se acercó a Koneko de Inmediato y se llevó a la Niña a un Rincón Tranquilo. Akeno y Rias me miraron con Desconfianza y Miedo en sus Ojos, Observándome para asegurarme de que no haría nada.

-¡¿Qué deseas?!-Rias me siseó, su tono se Llenó de Ira, pero me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo Posible por no Temerme.

-Para ser Honesto, No Quiero Nada, Rias Gremory...-Dije con Calma mientras me Recostaba-Lo que Deseo es el Silencio y la Tranquilidad. No queras Tenerme como Enemigo-Dijo y como Termine mi Cometido, Me Pare y Salí del Edificio.

Ese Día, Aprendieron a no Enojar a un Lobo. Si lo haces, Preparate para las Consecuencias.

* * *

(1) Es Posible Nacer con el Balance Breaker Activo. El Usuario del Canis Lykaon Tobio Ikuse, Nació con su Sacred Gear Activo y también con su Balance Breaker, y eso que es un Longinus.

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

 **Guest 1** : Me Alegra que te Haya Gustado. Además del Heredero de Salomón y Uno que Otro Capitulo de Otras Historias, No Actualizare las Demás para Poder Concentrarme en Salomón. Así que, Lamentablemente la Mayoría están en Pausa Indefinida.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Me Alegra que te Haya Gustado.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang** : Me Alegra que te Haya Gustado.

 **Sekiryūtei** : Me Alegra que te Haya Gustado. Y si, Aika no se Quedara en la Friendzone, Será Parte del Harem y la Única Humana.

-Como Mencione Antes, La Mayoría de mis Otras Historias, Menos el Heredero de Salomón, Están en Pausa Indefinida. Es para Poder Concentrarme Mejor en esa Historia. Subiré de Vez en Cuando Otras Historias.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto-N/A-significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

* * *

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-Para…-Persona Pensando.

- **Humano** -Voz Sobrenatural.

-[Sekiryūtei] _-_ Comunicación Telepática o de Sacred Gear.

- **Magia**.

 **Raikōryū (Dragón del Rayo Sagrado)**.

 **Dibainto (Divide)**.

 **Būsuto (Boost/Aumentar)**.

* * *

" **DxD: El God-Eater Wolf"**

" **Capitulo III"**

" **Consecuencias"**

* * *

El Miedo no era un Concepto Extraño para Rias...Ella sabía Bien cómo Funcionaba ese Sentimiento y también lo había Sentido cuando había Cazado a su Primer Demonio Callejero. Cuando Koneko Dijo que había un Lobo Entrando a la Academia, la Puso en Alerta al Instante. Le había Preguntado a la Niña y su Sorpresa había sido Genial cuando supo que el Lobo era Hyōdō Issei. En ese Momento Ella sabía Bien que esto podría Llevar a una Situación Peligrosa. Especialmente cuando el propio Hyōdō Issei vino a su clase y Dijo sin Rodeos.

-Quiero hablar contigo después de la Escuela, Demonio-Frente a Toda la Clase y en Público.

Esa había sido una Señal de que Hyōdō Issei estaba Molesto, y Ella sabía que Enfadar a un Lobo no era algo Inteligente. Sin embargo, lo que más la Disgustó fue lo que Hyōdō Issei le hizo a Koneko. La Pobre Chica estaba Temblando por Todas Partes y ni siquiera podía seguir en Clase por Hoy. Ver a Koneko, que Normalmente tenía la Cara de Piedra, Romperse como un Pequeño Gatito (N/A: Sin Juegos de Palabras con su Nombre o Especie) que estaba Mirando a un Gran Lobo Feroz, Fue muy Desgarrador para Ella. En ese Momento, Su Cautela fue Descartada y Reemplazada por una Pequeña Cantidad de Ira. Lobo o No, no le Daba el Derecho de Hacerle Daño a su Nobleza de esa Manera.

Así que Hablaron. Ella envió a Kiba a Buscarlo en el Momento en que Terminaron la Escuela. Y luego vino y se sentó en el Club de Investigación Ocultos, con una Cara sin Emociones y una Mirada Fría.

No hablaron

Era más como una Conversación Unilateral, Una Conferencia Llena de Amenazas. Cada vez que Ella Trataba de Hablar, él la Interrumpía como si estuviera Despidiendo su Existencia. Él Habló con Ella como si Fuera un ser que ni Siquiera era Digno de su Tiempo. Nunca en su Vida había sido Tratada así...Tratada como Nada más que Basura...

Este Hombre no solo se atrevió a Hacerle Daño a su Nobleza e hizo un Alboroto sobre Ella en Público, sino que no tenía Dudas de que aparecerían Nuevos Chismes por lo que él la había llamado. Es Cierto que, en Primer Lugar, podría estar Equivocada y, para ser Honesta, Ya se había preparado para Disculparse con él, pero cuando él Comenzó a Hablar así y le hizo Daño a su Nobleza, Ese Sentimiento Desapareció Instantáneamente.

Ella era una Gremory, ¡Y a Nadie se le permitía Hacerle Daño a su Nobleza sin Recibir un Doloroso recuerdo! Lobo o no ser condenado.

Rias no era Ajena al Miedo, pero lo que acababa de Sentir había hecho que todos sus Viejos Miedos parecieran como Encendedores Colocados frente a una Llama Ardiente que Quemó todo un Edificio. En nombre de Satanás, Incluso vio su Propia Muerte en el Momento en que el Aura de Hyōdō Issei envolvía toda la Habitación. Ella vio su Existencia siendo Consumida por un Inmenso Abismo, Desapareciendo de la Existencia. Ella no podía oír nada ni Sentir Nada más que Miedo. Incluso casi había gritado cuando había visto su Muerte, pero lo había Contenido cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba Viva.

Y cuando Hyōdō Issei había Vuelto a Hablar con Ella, No había Visto a un Humano, Sino a un Lobo Gigante Frente a Ella, burlándose de Ella Mostrando sus Colmillos y Preparado para Devorarla. Recordó que Una de las Facciones del Viejo Satán había Mirado a su Hermano Mayor como si fuera una Especie de Monstruo, y estaba Bastante Segura de que acababa de Mostrar la misma Expresión cuando había estado Mirando a Hyōdō Issei.

Oh, Infierno...En Nombre de los Cuatro Maō, ¡¿Qué Tipo de Monstruo Dormido había Provocado?

-Rias?-Rias se volvió para Ver a su Reina, Que ya no estaba Sonriendo. Y aunque parecía Tranquila, Rias aún podía ver que su Reina todavía estaba Preocupada por los Recientes Eventos.

-Sí, Akeno?-Ella preguntó. Cálmate, Cálmate, Ella tuvo que Calmarse. Ella era el rey, tenía que Calmarse para sus Súbditos.

-Koneko se ha Despertado...Ella a Vuelto a la Normalidad, pero Cada Vez que Mencionamos el Nombre de Hyōdō-San-

Koneko...Rias se dio Cuenta de que Hyōdō Issei no le había Hecho Nada Malo. Él no la había Amenazado ni hecho Daño ¡Caramba, ni Siquiera la había Tocado! Hyōdō Issei simplemente la había Mirado. Eso fue Todo y Nada más. Pero finalmente Entendió cuán Grande fue el Impacto de ese Acto.

Koneko era un Nekoshō...Sus Agudos Sentidos le Permitieron ver más de lo que aparecía en los Ojos de los Demás porque poseía Sentidos más Agudos y Agudos. En Otras Palabras, Koneko ya había Visto antes lo que Acababan de Ver. No es de Extrañar que la Pobre Niña tuviera tanto Miedo; Ella debe haber llegado a su Punto de Ruptura cuando el Poder de Issei había Explotado.

Y lo que era Peor era que el Poder había sido Restringido.

Oh sí, Rias ahora estaba más Calmada y Ella podía Recordarlo. Esa Aura había Engullido Toda la Habitación y se quedó allí. Era como una Bestia a la que se le había permitido Atacar, y antes de que Explotara, había sido Enjaulada de Vuelta. Había sido una advertencia.

Y Rias Malditamente Bien llevó esa Advertencia a su Corazón.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?-Preguntó Akeno.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Akeno?-Rias le preguntó de Nuevo con un Suspiro- ¿Llamar a mi Hermano? Akeno, No quiero Verlo venir y Comenzar una Pelea con un Portador de Longinus que podría hacer eso. No estoy Preocupado por la Seguridad de mi Hermano, Soy Consciente de que el es Extremadamente Poderoso, pero también es Hyōdō-San y ¿Qué pasaría con este Lugar?-Preguntó Mientras se Echaba hacia atrás y se Frotaba la Sien-No tengo Ninguna Duda de que su Batalla Acabaría con esta Ciudad de la Existencia, Akeno. Heck, Incluso tal vez esta Isla-Gruñó mientras era Consciente de cómo era su Hermano Mayor. Si él Escuchara acerca de esto, Entonces Vendría a Pelear con Issei.

Y si eso Sucediera, Sin duda al Consejo no le gustaría. A su Padre tampoco le Gustaría. Eso Empeoraría las Cosas para Ella, y Ella claramente no Necesitaba eso. No cuando su Situación Actual con Riser ya era Suficientemente Mala.

Reclutar a Hyōdō Issei no solo Fracasó, sino que también fue Contraproducente. ¡En Lugar de hacer un Aliado, habían hecho un Enemigo! Es cierto que Issei había dicho que eran Neutrales, pero eso no Significaba que no les hiciera Daño. Ya habían cometido un Mal Error en Primer Lugar, Después de todo. Para ser Honesta, Nunca Imaginó que la reunión con Hyōdō Issei sería así. Estaba Pensando que, en el Peor de los Casos, No Conseguiría que Issei se Uniera a su Nobleza, ¡Pero esto Claramente había Dejado a un Lado Cualquier Escenario que hubiera Imaginado!

-Entonces, ¿Qué Vamos a Hacer con él?-Preguntó Akeno.

-Lo Dejaremos solo y él no nos Molestará-Rias dijo con los ojos Cerrados-Sí, lo Vigilaremos, pero no haremos Ningún Movimiento. No hasta que pueda Canjearle la Reputación de Nuestro Grupo-Ella Murmuro

\- ¿Y el Ángel Caído? -

-Oh, No te Preocupes, Déjalo así. Si tuvieran Asuntos Oficiales aquí, Vendrían a Visitarnos, Así que está Claro que están aquí por algo Ilegal. Y dudo que estén Trabajando aquí con Permiso-Dijo Rias mientras hacía un Gesto de Despedida con su Mano-La Razón por la que no los Visité hasta Ahora es porque quería Usarlos para Reclutar a Hyōdō-San, pero ahora eso ha Fallado-Ella se Encogió de

Hombros de Manera Despreocupada-Podemos hacerles la Vista Gorda, Fingir que no sabíamos que estaban aquí en Primer Lugar. Deje que Hyōdō-San Converse un Poco con Ellos, Creo que sería una buena Recompensa ya que Uno de ellos habló para él sobre Nosotros-Dijo con una Dulce y Fría Sonrisa, haciendo que Akeno Lentamente también tuviera la Sonrisa en su Rostro.

-Si tú lo dices-

* * *

Luego (POV de Issei).

* * *

-[¿Me Equivoqué con mi Reacción?]-Le Pregunte a Mi Compañero Peludo.

- **[Eso Depende...En mi Opinión, Creo que Hiciste un Buen Trabajo allí]** -Había pasado Media Hora desde que había Hablado con Rias y su Grupo. Actualmente, Estaba en el Campo de Deportes de la Academia Kuoh, Recostada en el Pasto mientras miraba un Grupo de Nubes que Colgaban sobre mí. Crucé mis Brazos en la Parte Posterior de mi Cabeza, Mi Expresión en Blanco.

-[Eso no es lo que quise Decir]-Señale.

 **-[** **Te Refieres a la Nekomata, ¿Verdad?** **]** -Preguntó Fenrir.

-[Si, Me Siento Mal por haberla Asustado de esa Manera]-Y era Verdad, Mi Objetivo era Asustar a Rias y tal vez a los Otros Dos, No a Koneko. Tal vez, Debía haber Controlado un Poco Mejor el Aura de Fenrir, Tal vez un Poco más Centrada en Rias.

 **-[** **Personalmente, No me Gustan los Gatos. Así que no puedo Opinar** **]** -Dijo Despreocupadamente.

-Hyōdō-San, Ven a mi Oficina-Y ahora venia la Chica Azul.

\- ¿No se Supone que Nuestra Reunión será Mañana?-Pregunté Despreocupadamente mientras Seguía mirando al Cielo.

-Cambié de opinión. Ahora tengo un tiempo libre, ¿Por qué no?-Respondió Sona. Dejé Escapar un Gruñido antes de Levantarme Lentamente del Suelo y Asumir una Posición sentada. Volví la Cabeza hacia Atrás y Miré a Sona, Que no estaba Lejos de Mí. Ya la había Sentido desde el Momento en que Comenzó a Acercarse a mí desde la Distancia, pero no hice Ningún Movimiento para Antagonizarla.

A diferencia de Rias, Sona Nunca se había Movido en mi Contra en Ninguna Forma Personal. Ella había Permanecido Neutral y en su Posición como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, por lo que no tenía Motivos para Contradecirla. Ella Tampoco mostró Ningún Signo de Hostilidad, Así que Decidí Dejarla estar hasta nuestra Reunión de Mañana. Estuvimos de Acuerdo Mañana porque Sona había dicho que estaba Ocupada Hoy cuando Visité la Oficina del Consejo Estudiantil antes.

Pero eso no significaba que no estaría lista si Ella intentara atacarme. Para mi, No necesitaba Preparaciones Previas para Atacar. Mi Piel es Inmune a la Mayoría de las Armas, Excepto la Plata Pura, pero eso no lo sabia Ella. Puedo Entrar al Balance Breaker al Instante y Mantenerlo el Tiempo que Quiera. Si intenta Algo, Lo cual no es muy Probable, Estaré Listo al Instante.

-Eso no es lo que Dijiste cuando Vine a tu Oficina-Dije con un Pequeño Resoplido.

-No Vine a Pelear, Hyōdō-Kun-Sona Respondió mientras Levantaba sus Manos de una Manera Rendida. Entrecerré los Ojos con el Sufijo, pero no hice Ningún Comentario al Respecto.

\- ¿En serio? Porque si eso fuera Cierto, Entonces no hubieras Colocado a Tsubaki-Senpai en ese Techo-Señalé el Techo en Cuestión mientras Mejoraba mi Vista, Al ver a Tsubaki Observándonos con un Binocular.

La Única Señal de Sorpresa de Sona fue que sus ojos se Abrieron un Poco Antes de que también Fuera Reemplazada por una Mirada Tranquila mientras se Ajustaba las Gafas.

-Bueno, No debería sorprenderme de que te des cuenta de eso. Al fin y al Cabo eres un Longinus, pero todavía estoy un Poco Sorprendido-Ella dijo con Calma y yo solo me encogí de Hombros-Pero no puedo Ordenarle a Tsubaki que se Vaya, no hay Garantía de que no me vayas a atacar Después de Todo-Dijo ella y eso era una Razón Lógica, Estaba Preparada para Todo. Eso, Me Gusta.

-Hermosa e Inteligente. Eso me Gusta de ti, Kaichō-Dije con una Sonrisa algo Picara y eso Provoco un Leve Sonrojo a Sona, pero luego Cambie a una Cara Seria-Es Cierto. Pero lo mismo podría Decirse de Ti-Le respondí y Ella me miró con una Cara Estoica.

-En Nombre de mi Clan, la Familia Sitri, yo, Sona Sitri juro que no te Atacaré, No hasta que hagas un Movimiento Hostil contra mí-Sona-Dijo, No, Declaro Sona y Entrecerré los Ojos. Sona Sitri eh? Solo Cambio la Escritura y la Pronunciación de su Apellido y Nombre, No muy Original, pero Mucho Mejor que el de Gremory, Que lo Dejo así.

-Te das Cuenta de que tu Nombre Falso casi no hace Ninguna Diferencia con el Verdadero ¿Verdad? Al Menos trata de Usar uno Mejor si estás Tratando de Ocultarlo-Dije sin Rodeos y sus ojos se Crisparon-Regresando al Tema, ¿Por qué debería Creerte así? Eres un Demonio después de Todo-Simplemente Señalé.

-Los Demonios también tenemos nuestro Propio Orgullo, Si Deseas Saberlo, Hyōdō-Kun-Respondió Sona de la misma Manera Contundente.

-Touché-Le di una Pequeña Sonrisa antes de Inclinar Lentamente mi Cabeza hacia Atrás e hice Gestos con mi Mano para que viniera a mi Lado, lo que Ella hizo, cuando escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí.

Hubo un Momento de Silencio entre Nosotros. No hicimos nada más que mirar el Paisaje Frente a Nosotros, Que Resultó ser el Área Deportiva para los Estudiantes. Fue Sona quien Rompió el Silencio Hablando Primero.

-Estás Preocupado-

-Realmente no-Señale-Solo estaba Pensando. La Presidenta Estricta y Fría era un Demonio, Que Sorpresa-Dije Sarcásticamente y Ella solo me Miró con una Mirada en Blanco.

-Me Refiero a tus Otras Palabras, Hyōdō-Kun. Realmente, Nunca has sido tan Sarcástico Antes-Ella dijo mientras Rodaba los Ojos.

-Perdóneme, pero el Último encuentro que tuve con los Demonios Claramente no fue Agradable. Fue como tratar con un Mocoso Malcriado-Dije sin Ningún Tipo de Remordimiento.

Sona solo Negó con la Cabeza ante mi Respuesta-Siempre Vienes aquí si tienes Problemas-Ella Dijo y Yo le Entrecerré los Ojos.

\- ¿Y Cómo lo Sabes?-

-Bueno, siempre te estaba vigilando-Le di una mirada en Blanco que decía que no me Divertía.

-Eso es Espeluznante y Seguramente lo Sabes-Sona solo se Encogió de Hombros con Indiferencia ante mi Respuesta.

-La Verdad es que fui yo quien quiso Reclutarte en Primer Lugar, no Rias-Revelo Ella. Eso, Parecía Interesante.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y Qué cambió eso?-Sona se Ajustó las Gafas y Suspiró antes de volverse hacia mí,

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó mientras miraba un Espacio Vacío de mi Lado y Yo Asentí. Luego se Sentó Lentamente a mi Lado-¿Qué sabes sobre Evil Pieces?-Me preguntó Sona.

-Unos Aparatos que Permiten Reencarnar a Seres, Menos Dioses y Buda, En Demonios al Servició de un Demonio de Alto Rango. Básicamente, Es un Sistema que le da Sirvientes a Otros-Respondí.

-Debes Entender, Hyōdō-Kun, No es que tengamos Malas Intenciones, el Propósito de Evil Pieces es Aumentar el Número de Demonios. Tanto la Guerra contra el Cielo como la Guerra Civil nos Llevaron Casi a la Extinción, Por no mencionar que no somos una Raza muy Fértil para Comenzar. No Podemos Simplemente Producir un Gran Número de Demonios como los Humanos o Algunas Otras Razas-Ella Dijo y yo Asentí en Comprensión.

Mientras estaba al Lado de Sona, Podía Sentir que había una Diferencia entre Ella y Rias. Ambos eran Ingenuos...Ahora, No Diría que yo era Sabio, pero al Nenos no era tan Ingenuo...Gracias a Fenrir.

-Entonces, Necesitas Nuevos Demonios Fuertes, Bien. No puedo Culparte porque Luchas por tu Supervivencia, pero eso no te da Derecho a Jugar con la Vida de las Personas como si fueran Juguetes-Respondí con Aspereza y Sona asintió.

-Lo comprendo, pero ¿Qué podría decir? Somos Demonios como tú Dijiste, No somos seres Inocentes. En cuanto al Comportamiento de Rias y su Complot, Estaba Desesperada-Dijo Sona para mi Sorpresa.

\- ¿Desesperada?-

-No es mi Lugar Decirlo-Sona me Dijo mientras Cerraba los Ojos por un Momento Antes de Volver a Abrirlos-Pero Ella Necesita una Fuerte Reputación, Necesita Miembros Fuertes para Luchar por Ella. Por sus Sueños-

-Y es por eso que Ella trató de reclutarme-Gruñí y Sona asintió.

-Antes de Ella, Yo era en Realidad quien Planeaba Reclutarte. Pero como Necesitaba más tu Poder y porque también lo era por sus Sueños, Como su Amiga no podía Abandonarla. Así que decidí darle un Oportunidad de Conseguirte-me dijo Sona y resoplé.

-Te he estado Observando, Hyōdō-Kun. Desde que ingresaste el Primer Año, Incluso antes de tu Lucha contra esos Matones. Estaba Planeando Reclutarte cuando Ingresaste el Segundo Año, pero...Bueno, El Problema vino y tú sabes el Resto-Dijo Sona mientras se Encogía de Hombros y Cerraba los Ojos con desagrado.

\- ¿Y Cómo ibas a Reclutarme? ¿Ibas a hacer lo mismo que Rias?-Pregunté con Curiosidad.

-Por Supuesto que No. Sólo iba a Preguntarte-Dijo Sona y Parpadeé.

¿Qué?

-Lo siento, Tal vez mis Oídos me Engañaron. Acabas de…-

-Iba a pedirte que te Conviertas en un Demonio y Trabajes para Mí. Como Alguien que Ofrece un Trabajo-A pesar de las Ridículas Palabras que Salieron de su Boca, la Cara de Sona era seria. No había Signos de Falta de Sinceridad o Mentiras, Si Ella Mentía, Entonces estaba Claramente Escondiéndolo Bastante Bien. Pero Viéndola y Conociendo su Personalidad, Era Seguro Decir que no Estaba Mintiendo.

-¿Vas a Pedir a los Humanos que se Conviertan en un Demonio?-Pregunté en el Desconcierto- ¿Qué Clase de Imbécil Aceptaría eso?-Pregunte muy Sorprendido.

-Te Sorprenderías la Clase de Personas y Seres que Existen-Respondió Sona.

-Rias Planeaba Preguntarte, pero Probaste ser más...Difícil...Eres el Único Chico que no está Encantado con Ella y tampoco le Prestaste Atención. No solo eso, Ni Siquiera Mostraste Ningún Signo de Interés. Lo que Significaba que Pedirte que fueras uno Sería Imposible. Por eso Ella trató de hacer este Plan.

-No estoy Tratando de Justificar sus Acciones, pero debes saber que Ella no es Completamente una Mala Persona, solo una Desesperada-Explico ella.

-Déjame Adivinar, Su Problema debe ser Algún Tipo de Contrato que se le Otorgó Debido a su Condición de Demonio de Clase Alta, y para Romperlo tiene que Luchar con Todo su Conjunto de Sirvientes-Adiviné haciendo una Expresión de Suficiencia. Sona me miró por un Momento Antes de Sacudir la Cabeza y soltar un Pequeño Suspiro, con una Pequeña Sonrisa de Diversión Plasmada en su Rostro.

-Eres Aguda e Inteligente. Esa es la Razón por la que te Quiero-Ella dijo con Risitas.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Es esa una Confesión que Escuché? ¿De la Reina de Hielo de la Academia Kuoh? ¿Al Lobo Solitario de la Academia Kuoh? ¿Podría ser que la Reina está Buscando el Calor del Lobo Solitario?-Le Pregunté con una Sonrisa Maliciosa, y Sona Parpadeó Antes de que Ella Finalmente se Diera Cuenta de lo que Acababa de Decir.

-E-Eso no es lo que Quise Decir!-Ella Replicó en un Tono Ligeramente Agudo mientras un Tono Rosado Adornaba sus Pálidas Mejillas-¡Te Quiero como Miembro de mi Familia!-Dijo Ella Sonrojada.

-Ahora estás siendo Tsundere-Dije con un Falso Ceño Fruncido, Haciendo que sus Ojos Temblaran. Es Divertido ver a la Siempre Tranquila y Fría Sona como una Típica Chica de su Edad, Es Lindo.

-No estoy siendo un Tsundere!-

Bueno, Es un Honor que de me Digas esto, pero Lamentablemente, No puedo Aceptar. Primero debemos Conocernos Mejor-Dije con una Sonrisa.

Sona Farfulló Incoherentemente unas Cuantas Veces, Haciéndome Estallar en Carcajadas. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la estaba Molestando, Me Lanzó una Mirada Fría. Pero después de lo que había visto Antes, Ya no había manera de ver esa Mirada Severa de la Misma Manera.

-Bueno, Acepto la Oferta-Dijo con Simpleza.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Sona Desconcertada- ¿Qué Dijiste? Creo que no Escuche Bien-Ahora las Posiciones se Invirtieron.

-Dije, Acepto la Oferta de ser Miembro de tu Nobleza-Respondí con Facilidad.

\- ¿No Dijiste antes "Qué Clase de Imbécil Aceptaría eso"?-Preguntó ella sin Entender mis Palabras.

-Bueno, Al parecer, Soy esa Clase de Imbécil-Respondí con Simpleza-Si me hubieran Propuesto esa Oferta, Como lo Hiciste, La hubiera Aceptado sin Problema. Gremory estuvo Desesperada, pero eso no Justifica sus Acciones, Si hubiera sido Inteligente como tu, Eso no hubiera Pasado-Señale a Sona.

-"Rias, Fuiste una Estúpida. Si hubieras Hecho lo mismo que Yo, Tal vez tendrías a Hyōdō-Kun como tu Siervo, pero no Pensaste antes de Actuar"-Pensó Sona soltando un Suspiro.

-Kaichō...¿Cuál es tu Sueño?-Pregunté con Curiosidad.

-Deseo Crear una Escuela de Combate. Una para los Demonios Reencarnados y de Clase Baja-Eso no me lo Esperaba.

\- ¿Escuela de Combate?-Pregunté con un Parpadeo.

-No todos los Demonios son como Rias y Yo. Ellos no tratan a sus Siervos como lo Merecen, Sino como si Fueran Esclavos. Deseo Crear una Escuela donde se Enseñe a Todos los Demonios sin Importar su Clase o Procedencia sobre los Rating Games, Juegos donde se les da la Oportunidad a Ellos de Avanzar de Rango. Por este Motivo acudo a Clases en el Mundo Humano, Para Analizar su Estructura y tomarla como Ejemplo-Explicó Sona.

-Pero Lamentablemente, Casi Ningún Demonio está de Acuerdo con mi Sueño. Para ello, Necesito Reclutar a Personas Fuertes, Para Ganar Reputación en los Rating Games y Avanzar más y más para un Día Cumplir mi Sueño-Ese Sueño, Aunque sea Simple, Es muy Ambicioso. Eso Seguramente Cambiaría el Inframundo de una Manera u Otra.

-Bueno, Tienes Suerte-Dije Parándome. Coloque una Mano detrás mio, Una sobre mi Corazón y Levemente me Incline-Yo, Hyōdō Issei, Portador del Robe Lupus Rex y Anfitrión del God-Eater Wolf, Fenrir, Está a tu Servició. Así que, Tu Sueño pronto será Cumplido con mi Ayuda-Dije con una Sonrisa Colmilluda.

Así, La Princesa Azul Recluto al Lobo Solitario.

* * *

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capitulo, Comenten que les pareció o si tienen Sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
